


sun-kissed streams of morning light

by WriteItRight2



Series: benrey stole a duck (No Black Mesa AU) [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: (it's not scary? but benrey is a shapeshifting alien, AU - No Black Mesa, And there's nothing you can do to change that, Constant Casual Body Horror, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, He/Him Gordon Freeman, I have a whole AU this is taking place in, It's just a fact of everything I write with him., It's never mentioned in fic, Listen I can not express how extremely fluffy this whole thing is, M/M, Trans Gordon Freeman, and gordon does not care if they do things like shapeshift, but for now just have this, he/them benrey, or any other random thing), that's it. that's the plot, the plot is domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItRight2/pseuds/WriteItRight2
Summary: In a world where Black Mesa never happened, well... Who knows how that might have gone, what highs and lows there might be, what they might fear or worry over, what adventures might occur.For now, Gordon is perfectly happy with his adventure of getting his boyfriend out of bed.~~~“Okay. Benrey. Dude. I love you but if I’m going to cook I need my arms. And my legs.”Benrey whines as Gordon tries to push him off, pulling back. “cuddles? cuddles for benrey?” he says into Gordon’s shoulder.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: benrey stole a duck (No Black Mesa AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030731
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	sun-kissed streams of morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff! That's it. I have an AU this takes place in, but all the context you need is that Gordon's in college, there's no Black Mesa, and Benrey is the alien who crash-landed on Gordon's roof almost a year ago.
> 
> And now they're dating.
> 
> For a more cursed comment, I edited the final draft of this while listening to megalovania remixes.

Gordon wakes slowly one a winter morning, light streaming through the windows. It’s winter break right now, but he’s only relaxing on it due to the constant hounding of his entire friend group.   
  


The room is cold, despite the sunlight, but he’s still plenty warm – the weight of both his blanket and his boyfriend (splayed across his and faintly ignoring the rules of physics) are seeing to that.   
  


Benrey’s head is resting on his chest, face down, and it’s only the slight rise and fall of their chest, (and their general eldritch nature,) that keeps Gordon from worrying. It’s something simple and sweet, a lazy morning with nothing he needs to be doing and nowhere he needs to go. It’s something he hasn’t had in far too long. (Even with Benrey constantly informing him to relax.)  
  


For a while, Gordon simply lies there, enjoying the feelings of warmth and relaxation, and lets his thoughts wander along simple pleasant paths, like what he could have for breakfast, or if they’ll play Minecraft today, or whether Benrey would like an Undertale or Pokemon beanie more.  
  


Eventually, though, he’s pulled from his thoughts as Benrey cracks open an eye (not actually attached to his head, which breaks more rules of physics and adds in euclidean geometry in the process. Gordon faintly takes note of this as yet-another example of an impossible thing Benrey can do, adding to a list that started with “alien on my roof” and got more ridiculous from there) staring right at Gordon, and mumbles single “sup”, face still in Gordon’s chest.   
  


“Morning,” Gordon says with a smile. “Have a good rest?” He continues, poking one of the many parts of Benrey laying on top of him. Benrey just grunts and mumbles “warm” which gets a laugh out of Gordon.   
  


“Me too.” He agrees, and pushes the blanket down just enough to reveal Benrey’s hair, gently running his hand through it. A purr rumbles up which – fair, Gordon had long ago agreed that if he could choose to have the ability to purr, he would too.   
  


Gordon slowly gets lost in thought again, this time with the added motion of his hand running through Benrey’s hair and the low rumble of purring, pondering deep mysteries like ‘when you lose a sock in the wash, where does it go?’ and ‘why does I always burn bacon?’ coming up with deep answers to both, like how heat distribution and timing are very important in cooking, and also he has no clue.   
  


Eventually, he does have to get out of bed and do something with the day. He tries to pull the blankets off, but as soon as the covers are pulled off of Benrey, he gives a pleading look and wraps his arms around Gordon and more around the blanket.  
  


“stay? stay in warm with benrey?” He trills.   
  


Gordon bites his lip to stop from laughing. Benrey does pretty good ‘puppy eyes’, but they’re taking it a little far today. Melting eyes does not cute one make.   
  


“Benrey. I need to get out of bed.”  
  


A slow trail of -sad-upset- and -warm- sweet voice trails out of their mouth. “Warm.” He says firmly, adding cat eyes into the mix. Gordon just laughs.  
  


“Food.” he replies, wiggling out of the other’s grasp and narrowly avoiding falling on the floor. Benrey just whines as he stands up.   
  


Gordon holds out a hand. “Dude. You’ll live. Don’t you want to get out of bed and do things like play Minecraft? Or eat pancakes?”   
  


Benrey lets out more sweet voice, but takes the hand – only to use it to drape themself over Gordon, limbs sprawling everywhere and pressed as close as a limpet.   
  


Gordon doesn’t even sigh. He knew full-well what the price would be to get Benrey out of bed.  
  


He shuffles both of them to the kitchen, carefully maneuvering around the many limbs draped over his shoulders and tangled with his legs, and after a somewhat miraculous show of acrobatics, he stands in his kitchen.  
  


“Okay,” He says, clasping his hands. “Pancakes?”   
  


Benrey just mumbles into his neck.  
  


“Pancakes it is.” It doesn’t take more than one attempt to get a bowl down, though, before Gordon realizes a fatal flaw with their positions.  
  


“Okay. Benrey. Dude. I love you but if I’m going to cook I need my arms. And my legs.”   
  


Benrey whines as Gordon tries to push him off, pulling back. “cuddles? cuddles for benrey?” he says into Gordon’s shoulder.   
  


Gordon tries to get away. “Hey, I like cuddles too, but food, man, food.”   
  


Benrey looks at Gordon mournfully, and it looks like he’s conceded – before he gets a sly look on his face, shape-shifting into something vaguely cat-like and leaping onto Gordon’s shoulders, draping himself much more effectively over the other.  
  


Gordon yelps as he almost falls over. “Dude! A little warning?”   
  


Benrey buries his nose in Gordon’s neck, then looks up to meet Gordon’s eyes.   
  


Gordon sighs, but his lips are twitching up. “Yeah. I’m alright.” He reaches a hand up, scratching at Benrey’s head, and all is forgiven.  
  


After all, Benrey is now a warm weight on his shoulders – and one that isn’t getting in his way, to boot – and they seemed plenty comfortable. And warm. What could he complain about?   
  


Gordon gets back into cooking, collecting ingredients and tools, and absentmindedly pets Benrey from time to time. Gordon rubs an ear or traces the spines he’d added running up his back – Gordon did say _vaguely_ cat-like, after all – and putters his way through making pancakes.  
  


At some point, he starts humming. It’s familiar, but he’s not really thinking about it. He doesn’t recognize what it is until Benrey joins in, singing the same notes in sweet voice, and Gordon has a mild _oh. duh._ moment as he realizes that it’s a song the two of them have sung before.  
  


It's sweet voice, filling the room with colors and emotions, and the colors spell out a million different things, all of them good and wonderful and sweet, things like _gold to blue, I’m glad I know you,_ and _pink to lime, I’m feeling fine,_ and many more besides.  
  


The two of them sing together, in this tiny apartment with its single bedroom and cluttered desk, with its dozen houseplants and its cramped kitchen, with a couch covered in kink-knacks, with the two of them, happy and together, and here is their happiness, colors growing, growing, growing, ‘till it’s filling up the room, all brilliant and chaotic and real. It fills the room overflowing, a story of how much they care for each other, wild and untamed.  
  


It swells, and then it ebbs, and the song continues while Gordon cooks, and Benrey sings, and the two are content.  
  


Eventually, breakfast is done and Gordon turns the stove off, filling two plates with pancakes. He stands there a moment and stops humming, watching the colors.  
  


“I’m glad you’re here with me.” He says, as the last of the sweet voice fades out, and then Benrey sings his own response. Gordon smiles at the new color of sweet voice, the rhyme coming to mind – dark purple to light blue, me too.  
  


In a moment he will sit down, and the two of them will eat breakfast. It will be an ordeal just to get Benrey off his shoulders, probably, and there will be another in the form of anything from keeping Benrey from pouring hot sauce on Gordon’s pancakes, to keeping him from eating his fork, to Gordon forgetting which drink is his and instantly regretting it as he is violently reminded of the fact that he puts very few limits on what Benrey can drink – but it is his life, in this tiny apartment with his alien boyfriend, with his chaotic friends and his college work, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
